


Southside Romeo and Juliet

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fights, M/M, Romeo and Juliet References, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Summary: Trigger warningThis is Romeo and Juliet so spoilers people die, kill themselves.





	Southside Romeo and Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning  
> This is Romeo and Juliet so spoilers people die, kill themselves.

> **Prologue**

Two homes both alike in drunken debauchery in forgotten southside, Chicago. A long standing hatred between...well everyone. With violence and hate, blood on the hands of many who live here. Two unlucky men on opposite sides become lovers.

**Everything else**

"Fuck" Terry curses "why the fuck are the black, browns and gays moving into my fucking city" he barked at his chlidren. "Don't fucking stand there go and do something about it" he ordered. "Fucking Gallagher is the worst of it too,  Frank got himself a black kid and a homo, Mickey go an--"

"The kid's like three I ain't doin' shit to 'em Terry" Mickey stood up to his father.

"Fine" he huffed

Watching from behind the wall was Mandy, Mickey's younger sister who knew Mickey didn't want to be his like his father even if he was now a better fighter than he was. She also knew that Mickey didn't want to hurt the Gallagher kids, through he didn't know them she knew Mickey would have a hard time beating up a fag, seeing as she was pretty sure he was one too

The stupid town was having some kind of street part, barricades up, vendors serving up greasy food, overpriced etc. There were lights strung up, music playing and of course people fulling the streets. 

It was around midnight so that meant no one was sleeping, no one in this damn town sleeps there's too much booze, drugs and sex for that. But luckily everyone is too consumed with themselves to pay attention to anyone else.

Mickey wandered through, not because  he wanted to party, but he needed to be out of his  house, away from toxic Terry. He wanted to be out, it didn't mean he had to be around people. He found a spot near a large tree, close enough to still have light from the festivities, but far enough away that people wouldn't wander.

The moonlight was just enough that Mickey could see someone with handsome features, fuck he shouldn't be looking anyway; he was fucking straight after all. Everyone knew he was a bit of a man whore. All Mandy's friends wanted him and who was he to say no. Fuck Terry damn near encouraged it.

The tall lean man walked closer "you looking for company?" He asked with a mischievous smirk. "Ah...not really?" Mickey phrases it more a question "are you sure  most people hang around here waiting for blow jobs" the man informed him "oh, ah, I didn't know I was just getting away from the party"

"Oh well sorry to bother you" did Mickey sense a sadness in the guys voice "I mean ya don't gotta leave or anything" Mickey said before he realized "cool, I'm Ian" he finally introduced, "Mickey" they shook hands, it was electric, Ian's hands soft as they wrapped around Mickey's, rough, scrapes, scared tattooed hand.

They talked, something Mickey wasn't good at nor  did he actively engage in. Most people are idiots. But this kid was funny, sincere and didn't seem to care that Mickey came from a fucked up family, apparently he did too, something else they had in common.

Mickey looked into Ian's eyes. He'd never seen such beauty. There was an urge coming over him he needed to kiss him.

The kiss started soft and light, Ian could feel Mick tremble ever so slightly, obviously unsure of the experience. Ian urged mickey to hold him on the waist, shifting his hands. When Ian  pushed harder into the kiss he let out a relieved sigh when he realized that mickey had returned his affection, his hands on his hips his lips pushing back with equal strength. And finally, Ian engulfed mickey in a passionate, firm kiss.

If it were a damn fairytale there would have been fireworks in that moment but it wasn't a fairytale, for Mickey this was a fucking nightmare, he couldn't kiss a guy. His father would kill him, the panic was all over his face "god I wasn't that bad was I?" Ian tried to lighten the mood. "Fuck no, you were amazing, I just can't... My father would kill me" Mickey ran his fingers through his jet black hair "fuck!" He yelled as he started to put the pieces of the puzzle together, Ian, gay, fuck he was a Gallagher the same one his father wanted him to best to a bloody pulp. "You're family might be ok with who you are but mine would kill me"

His heart was racing, he'd never felt like this before, he'd never had a kiss like that before. It was too crazy to think, but it was the only explanation he had instantly fallen in love, but he couldn't be; couldn't be gay, couldn't be in love with a Gallagher.

He felt Ian was just as crazy as he was, that if he could suggest a Vegas road trip Ian would follow me but a wedding wouldn't stop Terry from hurting him, or worse hurting Ian.

"Mickey." Ian wasn't sure what to say, he couldn't very well tell Mickey he was falling in love with him after one night and one kiss. Fuck it.

"Ever heard of love at first sight?" Ian asked. "Or ever believe it was real?" He rephrased. "Nah" Mickey responded "never believed in crap like that" he paused "until I fucking saw you" this made Ian smile.

  
"I should tell you..." Ian started "I'm suppose to marry someone else." He sighed "but ya ain't married, do ya love him?"

"No, he's just the socially acceptable choice" Ian explained "he helps in trouble youth, he's stable, he's safe..." Ian sighed realizing how much his other relationship was lacking something, passion.

"So what's the problem?" Mickey asked "you don't love him, we obviously have something here" he stated still not ready to actually say the words love since he can hardly believe it himself "we'll have to leave" Mickey told him "there's no way my father would allow me to be with you" he spoke wondering if leaving would be a deal breaker.

"We can stay, we just have to be careful, I promise I won't tell anyone if that's what you need right now" Ian tried to plea with him, he would leave but he loved his family he wouldn't just vanish on them.

Mickey nodded "maybe you're right, but I still think we should take a Vegas trip, it gets us away even if it's just for a bit and ya know what happens in Vegas" he smiled. "Sure" Ian could agree to a quick road trip "meet you back here tomorrow?" He confirmed

***

The next day, Mickey woke up early to get ready for his big day. He knew going to Vegas was stupid, especially after only knowing Ian for like a days, is crazy and extreme, but there was something  about him

He had true feelings for the guy he met at the party with the pearly white smile and beautiful fire hair.

  
"What's wrong with your face" his sister asked barging into his room. "It's my face what the fucks wrong with it?" He barked "I dunno, it's doing this weird thing, fuck you're smiling, why the hell are you happy? I don't think I've ever seen you happy" Mandy asked shocked at the state of her brother "I'm leavin' town for a few days" he informed her, since there was no point in keeping things from her. "It can't be a run for terry, it wouldn't have you this; chipper?" She tried testing out words to see which would fit " nah might I might make him think that's what I'm doing" Mick shrugged packing a small bag "I'm gonna head to Vegas" he told her "you get someone knocked up?" She asked "havin'a shot gun wedding?"

He wiggled his lips, biting the inside of his cheek "I didn't knock anyone up" truth.

"But you are going to get married?" Now she was confused her brother had little interest in commitment and even less in a peice of paper telling people he was a in a commitment relationship. "So what, someone need a green card? You fall head over heels in love" she laughed at the silliness of the second option.

"Yeah actually I did" he said dryly "now keep your damn month shut" Mickey instructed shoving the last shirt into a small duffle bag and storming out

Mickey has arrived to the spot under the tree and Ian was already leaning there. He knew in that moment he'd never known love, for in that moment he saw true beauty

Ian grabbed Mickey's hand and pulled him closer,pressing his lips against Mick's there was a brief moment of panic, kissing in public, while it's still light out, someone could see. But his arms went around Ian's waist, as Ian's went onto the side of Mickey's face, their lips moving in perfect sync. Kissing Ian was better than breathing. 

They looked at each other lovingly and kissed once again, this time the kiss more passionate Ian's hands slipped into Mickey's pants.

Mickey pulled away in surprise, his eyes locking on Ian's before undoing his belt. 

Fuck, He had never felt so good, so loved.

Ian knew Mick had never done this before, not with a man, and he was going to make damn sure it was good. He flicked his tongue in the slit at the head of Mick's cock before taking him deep, deeper than either of them expected.

Mickey couldn't believe how amazing it felt; was it because Ian was that good, or that he was so fucking gay for him everything that kid touched was magical?

  
Mickey called out Ian's name feeling his cock hit the back of Ian's throat "oh God" he muttered "Ian..."

Moaning at the sound of his name, Ian hummed against Mick's cock.  Then the feeling of his boyfriend's cum, warm and wet, going down his throat.

***

They'd only just got in the car when Mickey's phone buzzed   
_I need you_

_"_ We gotta go to my house before we leave" Mickey informed Ian "why?" Ian asked taking the phone "this your girlfriend?"

"Fuck no it's my sister" he barked "Terry's probably drunk again, and..." He paused he wasn't going to divulge his family's shit and scare Ian off "and she needs you I get it, I drop everything for my family too" Ian smiled softly. Fuck. He might be perfect, Mickey thought.

Mickey drove the car to his house "stay in here" he ordered Ian turning the keys and the car stopped it's  rumbling,  he knew bringing Ian here was a risk and  they couldn't risk anyone finding out. But if he was leaving town he was sure a shit going to make sure Mandy was ok Walking to his front door it was mixture of the happiest feeling he had ever felt, his love was sitting behind him and they planned on getting married. The gravity of what they he wanted was starting to hit. It was probably a little soon to do some romantic shit like this, - Bo it wasn't just probably, it was- and they would have their problems but Mickey was sure they could work it out. Together. He just had to be able to get back out this door and then this feeling of fear that was lurking in the pit of his stomach would vanish, and they would too. 

He hadn't taken more than a step into the house when he could hear Terry.

"Mickey? Wa'ter you doin here boy?"

"Heading out of town, came to see if Mandy wanted to ride along" He informed his father, half truths. 

"She's fine here, aren't ya?" Terry looked over at Mandy who already had a split lip

"You're drunk," Mickey told him. "And she ain't fine" he pointed at her lip 

"Ya always had a soft spot for woman" Terry spat.  Mick tried not to smirk at the thought of him being soft and woman and how right Terry was. 

"Don't you fucking laugh at me boy" Terry's voice carried. "Not laughin' at you Terry" Mick shook his head stepping back to avoid a punch

"I'm not gonna fight you," Mickey informed him. He did not need

this he just wanted to get back to the car. 

"Mick..." Ian rushed through the door, obviously he'd gotten worried waiting and Terry's loud ass drunken voice made him come investigate. Mickey really wished he hadn't 

"Whats a fag like you doin' in my house?" 

Mickey's hands closed tightly making a fist.

"Let's all just leave" Mandy piped up. "Shut up and sit down" Terry yelled "you got some fucking explaining Mickey!"

"You're drunk," Mickey stated the obvious "not like you'd remeber anything in the morning anyway" he muttered. 

With a quick movement, Terry had Mick by his collar "I'm gonna beat the gay outta you"  he threatened.

Ian placed his hand on Terry's shoulder pushing him off Mickey "just walk a way" he said calmly " no one wants to fight you" that was sort of a like but Ian just wanted to be out of this house.

"I can't fight a girl!" Terry laughed the Milkovich siblings looked at each other that was definitely a lie. "Actually I was ROTC...sir" that left a bad taste in his mouth

"You think you can taken me" Terry snorted " 

"Than fight me," Ian tempted. "Prove it."

He placed his fists up in a soft fist waiting to see if Terry was more than talk.

  
Ian quickly had to jump backwards when he saw Terry holding a small hunting knife in his had, as he jabbed towards him 

"Stop!" Mickey yelled 

Terry took another lunge  Ian graceful as always dodged out of the way.

"Ian this isn't your fight just go I'll be out in a minute, I won't have you fight for my sake!"

Even if Ian wanted to do what Mick asked Terry didn't give him the opportunity to just leave. Ian managed to get a good blow to the side of Terry's face 

"Stop!" Mickey called again; not that he was testing not save Terry's useless life, but he didn't want Ian to have blood on  his hands. He grabbing Ian's arm.

It was the wrong move, Terry's knife came toward Ian, but now that Mickey had put his body near Ian's it was in line with the knife. With his drunken senses he was unable to stop the motion as he slid the small blade into the side of his son. The sensation caused Mickey's knees to buckle and he hit the ground.

Ian fell down with him realizing what he had happened that Mickey had just saved his life.

Tears were quick to spring to Mickey's eyes as his hand franticly tried to find the wound, but he knew it was too late he had felt the blade puncture his lung. 

"Ian" Mickey coughed unable to catch his breath, to breathe. It must be a dream, that ian was just a dream. Because it was impossible for him to have found someone so prefect just to be taken away from him. 

"Hold on Mick" Ian cried in equal pain but for an altogether different reason. His love was dying, he was in a house he was not safe in but all he could do was look into Mickey's blue eyes.

Ian's heart which had just an hour ago had been filled with so much joy, broke as his Mickey's bright blue eyes closed and never opened again.

A blind rage took over Ian it wasn't until the soft hand of Mandy's was places in his shoulder "enough" she whispered  
  
Ian's hands were bloody, the knucles tore open, he's held his fist so hard he even had nail marks on the inside of his palm. Terry laid on the floor, his face covered in blood, bulging, and oozing. "He's not dead" she informed him "but you sure as hell tried"

Sirens were in the background "you should go" Ian nodded. Closing his eyes, they burned from the tears, sweat and blood. He rushed out the door.

***

His face played over and over  in his mind  
Mickey  
      Mickey.  
               Mickey.

It had been days He had locked himself in his room barely making time to see his family. There nothing left for him anymore. He stopped taking his meds, they clouded his memory and memory was all he had left now. Stuck in an endless cycle

Ian was fucked up. Ian was fucked up in a way that could not and never would be fixed. He’d found the love of his life, and he was taken away from him, died in his arms. It was some messed up shit and it seriously messed him up.

Ian had to watch the one he loved bleed out in front of him,without telling him that he loved him. The thought rolled through his head had he _ever_ said it. He knew they both felt it, but everything about their love was a whirlwind.

Fuck, did Mickey really die without knowing how Ian really felt.

No.  
   No he must have known.   
       No he definitely knew Ian loved him.

He had to.

Ian never even said goodbye. He never got to say a whole lot. A life not lived, a life together never together.

Ian wrote down the words they'd never have. How much he loved him,   
How much they could have been for each other.   
How much it hurt  
How much he needed him  
How Ian knew Mickey would think it was stupid to think about following him to the other side. But Ian couldn't have a happy life now.   
He died that day too, it was just taking his body a bit longer to catch up with his soul.

Lip walked into the bathroom only to see Ian’s body on the floor, broken glass and blood pooling, seeping towards the words he had just finished. 

**Author's Note:**

> Omg this was hard to write! I hope it's not terrible and for those who knew it was coming *cough* J_Q*cough* sorry it took so long


End file.
